It Isn't Over
by kilnduplicate
Summary: Voldemort is gone. Can Harry live a normal life and be with the person he wants more then anything. HBP SPOILERS. M rating for later chapters. Please R&R.
1. The Past and Present

**A/N: This story is of my own thoughts, and I hope that you can enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter, only its just the six books, not the actual franchise.**

IT ISN'T OVER

Chapter One

The Past and Present

"Ron, you are really immature," Hermione countered.

"That's what you always say." Ron shot back.

"Well let me think about it for a minute. Were you not the one that said I was a prissy, bossy, know-it-all?"

"If the shoe fits," Ron replied smugly.

"Will you two give it a rest for like five minutes," Harry interjected.

They had been sitting in the living room of the Weasley home, enjoying a well deserved rest. They hadkilled Voldemort and scattered his minions the week before. With the Dark Lord gone, it was now time to get a little rest.

Just then, the youngest Weasley walked in, a wide grin on her face, giggling. "Hi."

"What's so funny?" asked Ron.

"I was outside with mom, and she was trying to get some gnomes out of the garden. She managed to get one and throw it over the fence, but as she was picking up the next one, another one came running up behind her and kicked her in the back of the leg. If you remember the amazing bouncing ferret performance by dear old Malfoy, well, you get the picture."

"Man, that must have been a sight!" Hermione exclaimed through fits of giggling."I would have loved to see that." A red-faced Ron stated, out of breathe from laughing.

Harry was the first to stop laughing. He quietly returned to gazing into the fire. He was still feeling overwhelmed by all that had happened since Dumbledore's death. Added to that, finding all the horcruxes just in time was no easy feat. He was drained.

He absent-mindedly looked at Ginny, who had laid herself on her back and was staring up at the ceiling, a wide smile still on her face. It was then he realized that she was even more beautiful then she had been one year ago, the urge to hold her in his arms returning. Flaming red hair, bright beautiful eyes, all on a petite frame. No wonder all the guys at school liked her.

"Harry, you okay mate?" Ron inquired, bringing Harry back to reality.

"What? Huh, yeah I'm fine," Harry's words stumbled out, as he wondered how long he had been staring.

The sky was streaked with bright pink, orange, and red by the setting sun. Harry had wandered out of the house shortly after dinner, distracted by his thoughts. Now he sat by a creek bordering a field, admiring the sunset, and trying not to think. This was what he wanted to do more then anything else, relax, but found that he couldn't help noticing something was missing.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked softly as she emerged from behind him.

"Where did you come from?" he asked, somewhat startled.

"Well I saw you walk off and wondered if you would like some company."

"Oh! I mean sure, if you want."

"It's Ginny, isn't it?" she inquired as she sat down; wrapping her arms around her bent legs.

He looked at her, taken aback at the sudden question. She was all he'd been able to think about since that afternoon, but he hadn't realized it was so obvious. But, of course, Hermione was his best friend, and she'd been surprised when he'd broken off his relationship with Ginny the previous year. She thought he'd been a little quick with his decision, yet understood it completely.

"Yeah, I can't stop thinking about what might have happened if I hadn't of broken it off last year," he answered, looking up at the multi-colored clouds.

"Listen, I'm sure if you were to talk to her, she would understand," she stated quietly.

"Mione, do you understand? I made her cry. It tore me apart to see her cry like that. I don't think I would be able to stand myself if I caused her any more pain. I think that it would kill me, what with Hagrid, Dumbledore, and Sir…" he stopped suddenly at the thought of his godfather falling through that veil. And Hagrid's death was still fresh in Harry's mind. He had fallen in battle only the week before, after three giants serving Voldemort attacked him.

It was a gruesome fight, which left one giant with a smashed-in head, and another with a missing arm and crushed leg. But it was the third that eventually prevailed, Entering the battle only after Hagrid had sustained a broken elbow and an eye so swollen that he couldn't see out of it. Despite all his injuries, Hagrid fought with all his might, falling only after his head had been smashed through a stone wall at Hogwarts.

"Come here," she said, with a tear trickling down her cheek at the site of Harry crying. She too had been there when Hagrid died.

"Its okay, she will understand what you did was probably the last thing you wanted to. She will forgive and forget, don't worry," Hermione whispered as he sat in her arms, crying into her shoulder.

It was a few minutes before he could reply. "Don't you think I wish I could talk to her? But every time I try, I just look at her and draw a blank. All that I've said to her in a whole week consists mainly of 'Hi', 'Morning', and 'Bye'. I don't know that I deserve her after what I did," he stated, pushing her away softly. He turned his back on her, trying to hide, shame and guilt contorting his face.

"Harry, listen to yourself. You are obviously crazy for the girl. How do you think it's been for her over the last year, knowing that you could be killed at any moment?" she replied, grabbing his shoulder and turning him back towards her. "You just need to talk to her, that's all."

"Maybe you're right," was all he managed as he slipped back into his thoughts. After a moment, Hermione got up and started walking back to the house.

As he sat there, lost in his own little world, he wondered how he was going to bring himself to talk to Ginny. The very thought was frightening, but after his little heart to heart with Hermione, and considering Ginny would probably hear all about it, he decided he had to do it. Soon. So he got up and started walking back. A couple of minutes later he found himself asking, "Ginny, umm, would you fancy a walk?"

**A/N: Hit the button,I know you wanna.**


	2. The Fight

Chapter Two

The Fight

"Ginny, umm, would you fancy a walk?" Harry asked, a little timidly. Looking up from her book she gazed at him quizzically for a moment, and then nodded. She followed him outside, where the ground was illuminated by the full moon.

"Harry," she started at the same exact time he said, "Ginny." They both laughed a little.

"Ladies first," he offered.

"Well, I was wondering why you have been so distant from everyone since the three of you got back? You haven't strung together more then four words to anyone except Ron and Mione. You know you can talk to me, right?" she asked softly as they walked past the garden, heading towards the fence.

It was only when they reached the fence that he answered, "It's just I have been thinking about all that has happened in the last year. All the pain and suffering caused by Voldemort and his Death Eaters. It's been hard not knowing what might happen next, you know."

They had hopped the fence and were heading towards the same place where Harry and Hermione had been a little while earlier. "I really missed you Ginny. You don't know how hard it was to be apart from you. I really regret what I did at the end of last year. But I hope you understand why I did it. I really hope that you understand."

"Yes, I do, but don't you think that I wouldn't have gone with you. I really don't think that my going would have been any different then taking Ron and Mione with you. I'm not a little girl that can't take care of herself you know. I was with you in the Ministry when all those Death Eaters attacked us," she countered as her voice started to rise a little.

"Yeah, but I couldn't have stood to see you get hurt, or worse, killed. The three of us were lucky we got through it all alive," he replied calmly, sensing the mounting tension.

"But I would have gone with you! I could have helped, that's all I'm trying to say," she finished, her face reddened. "Sorry."

"I understand. So how was this last year?"

"It was fine, but I really missed Hogwarts. I guess that it wouldn't have been the same without Dumbledore anyways." Ginny answered.

Harry was silent at the mention of Dumbledore's name. The shock was still real, a year after he'd been murdered. He had watched the man die and couldn't do anything to stop it. If he had only been able to move, he would have stopped the whole thing.

Ginny sensed the discomfort caused by her statement. "I'm sorry for bringing that up."

His smile was tight as he looked at her. And then he gave her a hug. He hadn't planned on it, it had just happened. As she stood there in his embrace she began to cry softly. This was where she had wanted to be for a year. Her struggle had been the same as his, the difference was she thought about him non-stop, where he was continually being distracted by his mission, pushing her to the back of his mind. He was determined to never do it again.

"I really missed you too, Harry," she said, staring into the green eyes of the man she loved. He stared back into hers, and there, for a moment, they were the only two people in the world. He leaned in to kiss her, but was stop suddenly by the sounds of shouting.

"You know what? I'm really starting to get sick and tired of you!" Hermione yelled.

"Yeah? Well, it's not like you're a hoot to be around all the time either!" Ron shouted back.

Harry looked up to see Hermione walking away from the Ron, tears flowing down her face. They, like Harry and Ginny, had taken a walk, though theirs wasn't going quite as well. "I'm going to see if Mione is all right," Harry said quickly, letting go of Ginny. As he started to walk away, Ginny said something that she shouldn't have.

"Of course you will."  
"What's that suppose to mean?" a little anger in his voice.

"You two always run off to each other," she said, almost yelling.

"That's because she's my best friend, and if you hadn't noticed, your brother can be a bit of a git at times," he said, realizing that he didn't want to argue with her.

"Don't attack my brother. Just go run off to Mione, I know that's what you want to do!" she yelled.

"It's not like that, and you know it. She's my friend and I want to make sure she's all right, that's all," he said, suddenly calm.

"I get a bit jealous of her at times, that's all, sorry," she said, her voice suddenly quiet, a hint of embarrassment in her tone.

"It's okay, but there's no need to be jealous. It's you I like. Come here," he said bringing her close again, swiftly giving her a hug and kiss. "Are you going to come with me to talk to her?" he asked, grabbing her hand.

They made their way to Hermione, but as usual, it was nothing to worry about. It was one of their stupid little fights about nothing. The three of them were making their way back, when Hermione finally realized that they were holding hands.

"So it finally happened did it?" she inquired eagerly. "I'm so excited for both of you." She'd been hoping that when Voldemort was dead, they would get back together. She had never seen Harry more depressed then he had been over the last week.

"Ginny said she would use the bat-bogey hex on me if I didn't agree," he stated, trying to look serious but failing miserably.

"I just might, if you don't stop lying, Potter," she declared, pulling out her wand and pointing it at Harry. Their laughter preceded them as they made for the house.

**A/N: What does that little button at the bottom do. You could always hit it and find out.**


	3. Take Off

**A/N: Enjoy!**

Chapter Three

Take-off

"Harry James Potter, what are you doing in my room at this time of night?" Ginny asked, as Harry sat down on the bed and gave her a kiss.

"I just thought you would like some company," Harry said. "Ron and Mione are up in Ron's room, snogging again. So I thought I would come down here and see you."

"Well, you are more then welcome to come and see me anytime," she said, sitting up a little, wrapping her arms around his neck, and pulling him down into a deep, passionate kiss. When the kiss finally broke, they stared at each other, a little out of breathe, but smiling.

"What was that for?" Harry asked.

"Well, if you are going to question my motives, maybe I'll have to stop kissing you. I don't want to make you uncomfortable," she replied sternly, and rolled over.

"Wait a minute, I never said that I wanted you to stop," he shot back, leaning over her petite body, trying to give her another kiss. Ginny reached up suddenly and wrapped her arms around his neck. As she was pulling him towards the opposite edge of the bed, she lost her balance, sending them both crashing to the floor. "What the?" escaped him as he was fell.

"Feisty little one, aren't we?" he whispered in her ear.

"Want to see how feisty I can get?" as she posed the question, she bit her lip and looked at him innocently. Then she leaned over and kissed him hard, wrestling his tongue with hers. He slowly started to move his hands around her body, finally placing one on the small of her back, pulling her closer to him. A low moan of pleasure escaped her throat, but she kept on kissing. He slowly moved his kissing down her chin and then to her neck.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't know," Hermione had just apparated in.

"I had better go," Harry said quickly, giving her a final kiss. Then he jumped up and apparated back to Ron's room.

"Morning everybody," Ginny yawned as she walked into the kitchen the next morning for breakfast. She sat down by Harry, who was enjoying a piece of toast, giving his leg a little squeeze.

"You four need to get out this house today," Mrs. Weasley said, pointing out the window ten minutes later. "I know that you all would love to help me do some cleaning, if you do wish to remain indoors."

The four of them were up and out within seconds of the mere mention of cleaning. They knew it would probably require a bunch of tedious work that Mrs. Weasley would just take care of with a flick of her wand, but which she would have them do without magic. So they decided on a game of Quidditch, playing with the usual teams. Harry and Hermione would have won, if Hermione hadn't fallen off her broom trying to catch a pass from Harry.

"Mione, are you alright?" Ron asked as he dismounted his broom while it was still moving, causing him to tumble to the ground next to Hermione.

"Well it seems we are in the same boat, you and me," Hermione stated. "We both have trouble staying on a broom." Laughter filled the air as they both got up walked over to Harry and Ginny, who had stood a little ways away, smiling at their dirt covered friends.

"Mione, why are you trying to use my trick play, distracting the other team by falling off your broom? If you don't remember, it was me who used that little tactic in our third year. If I'm not much mistaken, it caused us to lose that game too," Harry said.

"It's not my fault. The... the sun was in my eyes," she stammered out.

"Yeah, right."

"Watch it, Potter, or I might have to hurt you," Ginny threatened.

"It was a joke, okay? Don't hurt me, please," he joked as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He started running for the small river next to the field, Ginny kicking and screaming the whole time for him to put her down. But he had made up his mind. When he reached the water's edge, he threw his glasses to the side and ran straight into the water, tossing Ginny under.

"You're going to pay for that," she yelled after she came back up. A wide smile on her face, she jumped at Harry and tried to tackle him. They wrestled for a few minutes, until they were both out of breath.

"Are you not coming in, Mione? The water is nice and cool," Harry said, as he splashed water up onto both Hermione and Ron.

"No I don't think so. I think that I want to take a little walk," she answered, turning to Ron.

"Yes, a walk would be nice." Ron replied. With that, they turned around, hand in hand, and strolled away.

Harry turned back to Ginny, but she'd disappeared. Looking around for her, his legs suddenly gave away and he went under. When he came back up he found himself face to face with the culprit. He grabbed her, and softly kissed her. Carrying her out of the water, he put her down on a patch of grass and started kissing her where he had left off the night before.

A few minutes had passed when she pulled back from him and said, smiling, "We had better get back. It's probably time for lunch." He just nodded, grabbed his glasses and started to walk back. She stood there, a look of disbelief on her face. "Wait a minute. That's all? Not even going to try and convince me to stay out here for a little longer?" she asked, biting her lip, and unbuttoning a button on her shirt her shirt. "I'm not really that hungry, actually."

Harry stood there a minute, dumbfounded, before he finally found his voice. "You don't have to do that. I want to take things slow. I don't want to rush things and mess everything up."

"Harry," Ginny said, buttoning the one she undid. "You are the sweetest guy I know. Other boys would have tried to get me undressed last night, but you didn't. I don't think I could have asked for such a great guy anywhere else in this world."

"Ginny? Harry? Can the two of you come here for a minute?" Ron yelled out.

A few seconds later, Ginny and Harry emerged from the small wooded area between the fence and the river. They saw Ron and Hermione standing with Mrs. Weasley, talking.

"Hi, my dears," she started. "I was just telling them that I was going to Diagon Alley to see Fred and George. I was wondering if any of you fancied a little trip over that way."

They all declined the offer with their thanks.

"Okay, lunch is inside, and I'll be back in a few hours. Be careful." She finished and with a crack, was gone.

"Party! Party!" Ron yelled out.

There was another crack, and Mrs. Weasley's voice rang out, "I expect you all to behave." And rounding on Ron, she added coldly, "No parties or monkey business while I'm gone."

**A/N: You know what that button isfor at the bottom, all you have to do ispush it.**


	4. The Dinner Guest

Chapter Four

The Dinner Guest

Harry was happier than he had ever been. With the pain and heartache he had seen and experienced, this was a miracle. This happiness was all thanks to Ginny. In his eyes, the youngest Weasley was perfect. He knew that he would never hurt her again.

"Did you hear Harry? The family is coming to dinner tonight, as well as members of the Order." Ginny said as they walked towards the door after breakfast, with Hermione and Ron following close behind.

"Hold it you four," Mrs. Weasley said, pointing a finger. "Come back in here a minute. You lot have been leaving this house a mess lately, and I think it's time for a little cleaning."

"Oh! Come on mom," Ginny said.

"Don't argue with me, Ginerva Weasley. If you don't like it, you can do it all by yourself," Mrs. Weasley replied, daring her daughter to say something else. Ginny just glared at her mum, who continued. "Well okay, Hermione and Ginny - you two do the kitchen. Ron, you and Harry start in the living room."

It took them the better part of the morning to get everything the way Mrs. Weasley wanted. They would have been done a littler faster if they could have used a bit of magic. When the kitchen was almost done, Ron decided to go give Hermione a little scare. He walked up and grabbed her hips from behind, causing her to scream in surprise. He failed to realize that she was carrying a jar of flour, which she barely manage to hold on to, spilling only half of its contents. The other half she promptly threw in Ron's face.

White faced and laughing, he grabbed another jar and proceeded to throw its contents at Hermione, who dodged it, instead hitting Ginny, leaving her just as white as her brother. "Hey!" she yelled, grabbing an egg and heaving it at her brother, hitting him square in the forehead. That was when Harry strolled in to see what was going on.

Ginny was the first to act, jumping on him and smashing an egg on the top of his head. He stood there, feeling it ooze down his head. Then he turned and picked up a jar of sugar. But as he made his wayto herhe slipped on the flour, dropped the jar, grabbed out for Ron to catch his balance and sent Ron falling to the floor with him.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and nodded. They jumped upon their fallen prey and attacked, laughing up a storm.

"I heard something break and came down to… _WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON_?" Mrs. Weasley shrieked as she entered the kitchen.

"We were, umm, making bread," Ron offered, careful not to look at his mum.

"_GET OUT OF HERE_!" Mrs. Weasley roared.

Not one of them said a thing until they were outside. It was only then they all dared to burst out in laughter again.

"That was fun!" Harry exclaimed out of breathe and continued to laugh.

"Scourgify." Hermione barely got the word out and the mess was gone from there clothes.

* * *

"Hurry up kids, they'll be here any minute." Mrs. Weasley yelled up the stairs 

Ginny was still in her room when she heard a crack from behind her. "And what if I hadn't been dressed and you did that?" Ginny asked, slowly turning around, still fussing with her hair.

"Maybe that's what I was hoping for," he said jokingly while a smirk crossed his face.

"You naughty little boy," she said wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him deep and long.

They walked down the stairs and outside to the table where they were greeted by the rest of the Weasley's, Fleur, Lupin and Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, and to Harry's surprise, Professor McGonagall. Harry and Ginny sat down by Ron and Hermione, who were across from Fred and George.

"Before we start," Lupin had stood up. "I would to like to announce that Nymphadora and I are engaged."

As everyone clapped and yelled out their congratulations, Mr. Weasley and Moody got up to shakeLupin's hand. The dinner was a happy, noisy occasion that left everyone in high spirits. When dinner was almost over and dessert was about to be served, Professor McGonagall got up and walked over to the youngest members of the table and asked, "Do you four mind if I have a word?"

"Sure," they replied. They followed Professor McGonagall over towards the house.

"I would just like to say how very proud I am of you three," she said beaming at them. "I would also like to say that Hogwarts will be opening again this year and I hope that you all plan on coming back."

"Really?" Hermione looked eager and excited, but Ron looked a little sick.

"That is all, but Potter, if I might have a private word," she said, as the others turned to walk away. "I would also like to extend an invitation to you. I have been made the new Headmistress and I would like to ask you to take up a teaching post after you finish your schooling."

"I will have to think about it," Harry said looking up at Professor McGonagall, who just smiled. Harry stood thinking as Professor McGonagall walked back to the table.

"Well thank you Molly and Arthur, it was a real enjoyable evening, but I must take my leave," she said, before Disapparating.

Was it really possible or plausible that he could be a teacher, Harry wondered? But he really didn't have to think about that right now. He needed to talk to Ron and Mione to see what their plans were going to be. Hermione, of course, would want to go back to school and finish, but Ron was a different case. Yet he would do whatever his mum and Hermione told him to do. He knew Ginny would be there.

"Can you believe that? It's opening again! I have been waiting for this…," Ginny said as Harry rejoined the table. But Harry couldn't help drifting off into his own thoughts about Hogwart's untimely closing, after Dumbledore was murdered by Snape as the school was flooded with Death Eaters one dark night. "…I was so bored this past year. Hun, you okay?" she asked Harry. Harry just smiled and joined in the conversation with his friends.

**A/N: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter has it took some work to complete. So let me know what you thought about it. Would Harry make a better teacher or Auror?**


	5. The Trip to Nowhere

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter world, except this plot. Though, one of JKR millions would be nice.**

Chapter Five

The Trip to Nowhere

They had all discussed it and decided to go back. A major reinforcing factor was the constant reminding from Mrs. Weasley, "You will never get a good job if you don't go back." After all, the Ministry required you finish school and Harry still had his option if he didn't want to work for the Ministry. Thinking about it, it really didn't seem like a very bad idea. The only thing was, he still wanted to be an Auror, didn't he?

"Harry, are you okay you? You haven't said much since dinner last night?" Ginny asked as they walked through the garden the next morning.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about going back to Hogwarts," he replied as he smiled and stopped by the fence.

"This is going to be so much fun. I wonder how many of the other seventh years are going to go back. I mean, surely most of them, wouldn't you think? The only thing that bothers me is what they are going to do with all the first years. They are a year behind, so does that mean we are going to have double the amount?" she asked.

"I don't know, but Professor McGonagall will think of someway to fix that problem. Ginny, I love you," he said, glowing red in the face. It was the first time he had said it, and a tear ran down her cheek. "I love you too!" she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him close. He put a finger under her chin, lifting her lips to his and kissing her passionately.

"Ginevra," Mrs. Weasley called across the garden. "What are you doing? Come over here _now_."

"I thought you told her we were back together," Harry whispered, looking at her crossly as they walked over to the house.

"I thought that she already knew," she whispered.

"Yes mum," Ginny said when they had reached the window.

"When did you plan on telling me that you and Harry were back together?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Well I thought that you already knew," Ginny said.

"I had my suspicions actually," Mrs. Weasley said. "But let me tell you that nothing will be happening in my house, understand?" Both Harry and Ginny nodded there consent. "That reminds me, Ron, you and Hermione get down here."

Harry and Ginny walked away before Hermione and Ron got downstairs. Harry was the first to say anything, "There is somewhere I want to take you, but I'm not sure if your mum will let us go alone."

"Then we should probably ask Mione and Ron to go with us. Would that be okay?" Ginny asked

"I was thinking the same exact thing." Harry replied.

"Ron, Mione, will you come over here for a minute?" Harry called over to them as Ron and Hermione stepped out the kitchen door.

"What's up?" Ron asked as they approached.

"I want to go somewhere tonight, but I don't think that your mum would let us go alone," he said nodding his head towards Ginny. "I was just wondering if maybe you and Mione would like to come with us?"

"Where do you want to go?" Hermione interjected.

"That's the thing, I want it to be a surprise," he said, smiling at Hermione and Ginny.

"What time do you want to go, mate?" Ron asked.

"I think around eight-thirty would do," Harry answered. "Do you think that your mum would let all four of us go?"

"We can try."

Shortly after dinner, the four of them walked outside, getting ready to leave. "Ron, are you sure that you know where we are going?" Harry asked, leaning in close so that the girls wouldn't hear him.

"Don't worry about it mate. I know where to go," was all Ron said, because Hermione and Ginny had turned around to look at them.

"Secrets aren't very nice, Potter," Ginny said, an evil grin spreading across her face as she reached for her wand. "I haven't done the bogey-bat hex in a while, but I'm sure it's as good as it once was."

"Fine, we're leaving right now," he said, grabbing Ginny by the waist.

"Kids, one minute please," Mrs. Weasley called, striding towards them. "Please be very careful, and I expect you guys to be back here by midnight."

"Yes mum, we remember what you said inside," Ron said, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "We aren't little kids anymore, you only have to tell us twice, not three times," he continued, smiling at the others.

"Quite right my dear. Have fun." With that Ron and Harry turned on a dime, Hermione and Ginny holding on to their forearms.

The sun was just starting to go down when they arrived. It was a beautiful site, the sun falling out of the sky and waves crashing down on the sand and rocks. It was near the little island that Harry's uncle had tried to hide Harry, his aunt and his cousin on before Harry's first year. You could even see the little island out in the water.

"Harry, this is beautiful," Ginny squealed, throwing her arms around him.

"Harry, how did you ever find this place?" Hermione asked, very pleased with their destination.

"I came here once with my uncle and aunt, but I would rather not think about that," he answered, the memory of Hagrid knocking the door off its hinges causing him to smile. Turning towards Ginny, he continued, "I have a little spot I want to show you."

"Ron, how did you know where you were supposed to come?" Harry heard Hermione ask Ron, as Ginny and he walked away.

"You know when Harry and I were supposed to go over to see Fred and George this afternoon. Well we didn't quite make it over there. We were…" but Harry didn't hear the rest of Ron's answer.

Harry led Ginny over a little hill to the south, and stopped on the other side of the crown. There was a little alcove in the trees that opened out towards the water. It was here that he conjured up a few blankets and a basket. They laid the blankets on the ground and sat down. Ginny was looking up at the stars and moon when Harry broke the silence.

"Ginny, I love you, and I just want you to know that I never meant to hurt you," he said, putting his arm around her.

"I know, Harry," she said, as she rested her head on his shoulder. They just sat there and watched the waves break upon the beach. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, so the moon and stars burned brightly, casting a delicate glow upon land and sea. They eventually laid back, making small talk, until Ginny brought up the subject of Harry's fight with Voldemort. Up till now he had avoided the subject like the plague, but tonight was different.

"What did finally happen?" Ginny asked.

"Ron, Mione, and I were lured back to Hogwarts, where we found Voldemort and about a dozen Death Eaters. In the middle of my duel with one of the Death Eaters, Hagrid came running out of the forest, heading straight for Voldemort. Then out of nowhere three giants appeared, and attacked Hagrid. That is when he fell, but the good thing was that it allowed me to destroy the last horcrux. It was Voldemort's snake, and when Hagrid came crashing out of the forest, I took aim and hit his snake with the hex," he said, a tear rolling down his cheek.

Harry continued, his answer only interrupted by the occasional soft gasp from Ginny. "After that, things happened so fast that I can barely keep it all straight. Voldemort said something about finally taking my life, and told his followers to just watch. The whole time we dueled he taunted me about my parents and finally made one mistake. He tried to hit me with the Avada Kedavra, but hit Narcissa Malfoy by accident. Lucius' reaction drew his master's attention away from me. It was then that I used the same curse on Voldemort I had used on his snake. Right after that, members of the Order showed up with Ministry officials. The entire time I had no idea what Ron and Hermione were doing," he said, sitting back up and staring out over the ocean. Ginny didn't know what to say, so she sat up as well, put her head on his shoulder, and started to rub his back. "I knew that they were there and must be fighting, because I could hear them shouting spells."

"Were you scared at all?" she finally asked.

"Yes and no. I thought that because Ron and Mione were there that I would lose everything and none of us would survive. But I knew somehow that it was all going to be okay," he said turning towards her as she moved her head off his shoulder.

"I knew that I was fighting for the people that I loved," he said, and with that he leaned over and kissed her softly.

"Harry," Ron called as he walked over the top of the hill. "We need to get back."

"Alright," Harry said. Ginny and he were ready to go a couple of minutes later, and then they were on their way back to the Burrow.


	6. Birthday Boy

**A/N: I'm sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up, but when I was about 95 percent of the way done, I accidentally erased the chapter. Hope that you enjoy as always, and tell me what you think if you want.**

Chapter Six

Birthday Boy

"Wake up, you silly boy," someone yelled through the door of Ron's room. "Breakfast is served."

Harry opened one eye, and saw someone with flaming red hair walking towards him. He knew it was her, and instantly was wide awake. He sat up slightly and throwing the covers off. "What's this for? You didn't make this, did you?" he asked. She nodded and sat on the edge of his bed, placing the tray over his lap.

"It's for your birthday, silly. Honestly, you have too much on your mind if you forget that it's your birthday," she said, a slight frown on her face contrasting with laughing eyes.

"I not so sure I want to eat this, if you made it. For all I know, it could be poisoned or something," he said, throwing the eggs, sausage and toast a suspicious look.

"Hey," she yelled, hitting him in the right arm. "I made that just for you, even though Ron was pestering me to make him some too."

"In that case, I had better eat right up," he said, rubbing his left arm while looking at her innocently.

"I hit you in the other arm, smarty. Will you just eat it," she said. As he sat there and ate, Ginny kept asking him questions, forcing him to answer with his mouth full. When he was about half-finished Hermione and Ron walked in with big smiles on their faces and carrying brightly wrapped gifts.

"Happy birthday, Harry," they both saidThey handed the gifts to Harry before sitting on the bed, opposite where Ginny was. Ron grabbed an uneaten piece of toast as he did, earning a glare from his younger sister.

"Mum just suggested that we should all go to Diagon Alley for the day. But that, of course, is up to you, Harry." Ron said.

"That sounds like an excellent idea to me. I want to go to Fred and George's shop," Harry said.

"Well, are you going to open up those presents or do we need to return them?" Hermione asked.

"Good idea," Harry said. He opened Ron's first, which was a brand new wizard's chess set. Hermione's was a book on Quidditch strategy. He thanked them for the gifts, before looking up at Ginny, half-expecting her to hand him something.

"Don't look at me like that. You've eaten your present, it was breakfast in bed," she said; with a little wink that neither Ron nor Hermione noticed.

"Fine, treat me like that, don't give me anything else," he said mockingly.

"I won't," she said, and winked again.

"Well, in that case, I think I'll get ready, so if you would all kindly exit the room," he said, not looking at Ginny. As they got up to walk towards the door, Harry continued, "Wait a minute Ginny."

"Yes?" Ginny asked, turning back while Ron and Hermione left.

"What were the winks for?" Harry asked quietly.

"You will just have to wait and see hun. I love you," she said, and with that she headed out the door, leaving Harry to get ready.

Five minutes later Harry descended the stairs to find Mrs. Weasley standing at the bottom. Across the living room there was a banner that read: Happy Birthday Harry!

"Happy Birthday, Harry! It seems that you still have a few presents to open," Mrs. Weasley said, giving him a hug. From Mr. and Mrs. Weasley he received a new broom cleaning kit, Lupin sent a book of jinxes and hexes which Hermione started to read, and Percy a self-inking, self-correcting quill. He thanked Mrs. Weasley and scribbled a thank you note to both Lupin and Percy.

"Well now, I hear that you are going to Diagon Alley. I think that is a wonderful idea but I would like to have a little celebration here tonight, if that's okay," Mrs. Weasley said.

"A celebration will be just fine," Harry replied, smiling.

"Okay, I think that it would be safe to say that Arthur will be home at seven this evening, so we will plan to start it then," Mrs. Weasley said.

"So, when do you think we should leave?" Harry asked the other three.

"How about right now, get in a full day's worth," Ginny offered. Ron and Hermione nodded their assent to the idea.

"That's settled then. Shall we go?" Harry asked, reaching out for Ginny's hand. The four of them walked outside and disapparated. They appeared a moment later in front of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. The store was packed with people of all ages, roaming here and there looking for new products. They just stood outside, looking through the window at the crowd.

"I think we might want to come back to this one later, it's really packed," Harry stated, still looking through the window.

"I agree with Harry," Ron said, looking at the girls. So they walked around the other stores till lunch time, the whole time managing to blend into the crowd.

"Is anybody hungry?" Hermione asked. Harry and Ron nodded.

"Where should we go then?" Ginny asked.

"We could go get some lunch at The Leaky Cauldron," Harry suggested.

"Fine by me," Ron said, offering his hand to Hermione. They walked down the street, looking through the different windows. As they did, Harry realized the ice cream store was open again.

"Look guys," Harry said, pointing towards the sign. "That's where I used to get free ice cream. I wonder if he still remembers me."

As they continued to walk down the lane, people started to recognize Harry and were moving out of the way. Some people even stared at the scar on his forehead. The story, that Voldemort was killed by 'The-Chosen-One', was a big story that stayed on the front page of The Daily Prophet for almost two weeks. Since then a story popped up every now and then about where Harry was and what he was doing. The last claimed he was in America, meeting the President.

A little boy walked over to Harry and asked, "Are you Harry Potter?"

"Yes," Harry responded.

The boy yelled out, turning towards his mother, "It's really him! It's Harry, mum!"

"Come back over here!" she yelled, before turning to Harry. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay," Harry said.

He continued to walk down the street with his friends. After the little boy, four more people came up to him to shake his hand, but most people just stared.

"I wish people wouldn't treat me differently just because I have a stupid scar on my forehead," Harry whispered in Ginny's ear.

"That's not all people know you for. You are responsible for the capture of more Death Eaters then the best Auror in the Ministry. You killed Voldemort, saving a lot of lives," Ginny said. That was the first time a Weasley said Voldemort's name. Realizing what she said, Ginny covered her mouth.

"I thought you would be the first to use his name in your family," Harry said, smiling.

Ron had also heard what she said and stared at her, "What did you say his name for?"

"Ron, you must grow up. Honestly," Hermione said quickly.

After finishing their lunch, they left and headed back towards Fred and George's shop. The return trip was much like the previous one, except no one stopped to shake Harry's hand. They entered the shop, no one noticing that the famous Harry Potter was among them.

"Harry," Fred called out, and people turned their heads at the name. "Happy Birthday, mate, you know the rules, anything you want, you can have."

"Thanks," Harry said, throwing a scornful look at the people who were staring, causing them to go back to shopping.

"One more thing," Fred said, pulling Harry away from Ginny. "If George and I get one word you hurt Ginny, we will test the things we don't want to test on ourselves, on _you_."

"I understand, but you don't have anything to worry about," Harry assured Fred, thinking about what the twins were working on.

"Good, now have a look at this," Fred said, pulling a watch out of his pocket.

"What does it do?" Harry asked.

"Push that little button on the side," Fred said, handing the watch to Harry. As Harry took the watch he looked up. Pushing the button he felt a tingling sensation throughout his body.

"What's it suppose to do?" he asked.

"Harry, where are you?" Ginny called, looking around.

"I'm right here," he said, reaching out and touching her shoulder.

"Where?" she asked, startled by the touch.

"Harry, that's our newest item in personal security. Push the button again," Fred said, the tingling sensation leaving Harry. "When you push the button no one can see you, allowing you to escape…"

"Or try to hex people without them knowing," George said, walking up behind Harry. "Happy Birthday, by the way."

"Thanks," Harry said.

"But how do you get it work?" Hermione asked.

"We can't tell you that, you might try to sell our secrets to the competition," Fred said.

"Come off it," she replied crossly.

"Anyways, we haven't quite perfected it yet. It doesn't work every time," Fred continued.

"We figure we will have all the bugs worked out soon," Fred finished.

"Those things could be dangerous, if they were used by the wrong people," Hermione interjected; still annoyed they wouldn't tell her how it worked.

"Don't worry about that. We have a charm to fix that. If someone tries to use magic with this on, they will start throwing up before they finish the spell," George said, looking at his brother.

"That's what happened yesterday when we were working on it," Fred said.

"We wanted to see if the charm worked or not. It works perfect, Hermione," George pointed out.

"What wrong with it, then?" Ron asked.

"The invisibility charm wears off a little fast at times. Once it only lasted a couple of seconds," Fred said. "We would love to talk all afternoon, but we must get back to work."

The gang finished looking around the shop, Harry taking a couple of invisibility hats and puking pansies. They walked around to the other shops, and decided to go get ice cream. As they left the ice cream parlor, they noticed a crowd was gathering down the street a little ways, and wanted to know what was going on. As they reached the back of the crowd, they could here people shouting.

"Did anyone see what happened?" someone yelled.

"There were four men wearing black cloaks. They walked over to him, talked to him for a minute, and then hexed him," they heard a woman say.

The news traveled fast that there had been an attack in Diagon Alley. People were grabbing their children and leaving left and right. The man who had been attacked was Joe Thompson. He owned a little store that sold second hand junk. The target seemed random, the attack unplanned.

Harry and the others soon left Diagon Alley. Mrs. Weasley was waiting outside for them to arrive, and was relieved to have them home.

"But mum - how did you find out so fast?" Ron asked, after entering the house.

"Your father informed me when the Ministry was alerted. They figure it was a bunch of hooligans out for a laugh. The damage caused was fairly minor, nothing more then a memory and a stunning charm, but it is still worrisome…" Mrs. Weasley said.

"I wonder who did it." Ginny asked, seemingly talking to herself.

"I guess we won't know until they catch whoever did it," Mrs. Weasley said, looking at the four of them.


	7. Owls

**A/N: Here is chapter 7, enjoy. By the way, despite my e-mails to JKR, she won't let me buy Harry Potter from her for 10 dollars. So everything you recognize is hers.**

Chapter Seven

Owls

A few days had passed since Harry's birthday. Harry and Ginny walked into the kitchen, holding hands, to find four owls sitting on the kitchen table. Mrs. Weasley was busy making breakfast, and had just called out to announce the arrival of letters from Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny walked over to the owls, each taking their letter.

A few seconds later, Hermione entered and walked straight over to the remaining two owls. She took the letters off both. She threw the one addressed to Ron at the table but missed, instead floating to the floor. As she opened her letter a silver badge fell out, marked with the letters 'HG'.

"Hermione, you have been named Head Girl! Your parents are going to be so proud of you," Mrs. Weasley said, giving her a hug.

"Great, there goes all of our fun this year," Ron moaned, having entered the room in time to hear his mother's enthusiastic response to the news. For his contribution, he received a well deserved punch in the arm. "Hey, that hurt."

"I'm glad you got the point. Don't say any more things like that, or you really won't like the consequences," Hermione said, her eyes narrowing.

"Hermione, I'm glad you got the badge," Harry said.

"Congrats from me, too," Ginny said, hugging her after Mrs. Weasley let go..

"Well, I guess going out with the head girl will have its perks," Ron said, smiling at the idea.

"Who says we are going out anymore? I don't want the badge to be a burden on you, plus I think that Harry can handle two girls," she said. Turning to Ginny she continued, "If that is alright with you?"

"I don't think that it would be a problem, if Harry thinks he can manage it," she said.

"I can manage if that is what you two want," Harry said, putting an arm around each girl as he tried to stifle a grin.

"Very funny. I'm sorry I said anything," Ron finally got out, rolling his eyes.

"You better be," Hermione stated plainly.

"This is going to be our best year yet, I can feel it," Harry said, thinking about what he and friends would do. This was truly going to be fun, because for once he didn't have to worry about events outside of school. The one thing he was most certainly going to hate, though, was dealing with the reactions of other students – he was still going to be the unwilling center of too much attention.

Hermione noticed the frown that had followed the upbeat statement. Guessing its reason, she tried to reassure him. "Don't worry Harry. If anyone starts to mess with you about Voldemort - Ron stop that," Hermione said, looking at Ron who had hissed at the mentioning of the deceased Dark Lord. "Like I was saying, if anyone starts to mess with you, they will have to worry about me."

"And me," Ginny said, sitting down at the table where Mrs. Weasley was placing breakfast.

"Eat up everyone, before it gets cold," Mrs. Weasley said. The four of them ate breakfast, and decided to go for a little swim, returning right before lunch. They spent the rest of the day lounging around the house, until Mr. Weasley got home for work.

"Dad, have they found out anything else about that attack?" Ginny asked.

"I'm afraid there are no leads as to who these people were. They are trying to bring Mr. Thompson's memory back. It turns out that the attack was more serious than it first appeared. The strength of the spell was such that he lost almost all his memory. The people at St. Mungo's are doing their best, but unfortunately are having little success," Mr. Weasley answered, sitting in his favorite chair in the living room.

"So there is nothing that can be done? What will happen if they are never found?" Ginny asked, sitting down on the couch.

"I think that something will come up and we will find them. People like that leave things behind usually, and if they were looking for something, they will, unfortunately, attack again," Mr. Weasley said, accepting a glass of water from his wife.

"Ginny, that is enough for the time being. I think that your father needs a little rest, he has been working a little too much lately," Mrs. Weasley chimed in.

"Okay," Ginny said.

"When are we going to get our things for school?" Hermione asked, looking up from the book of jinx's Harry had received from Lupin for his birthday.

"I was going to suggest that we go tomorrow, since Arthur can come," Mrs. Weasley said, turning back towards the kitchen. She continued, "You _can_ come tomorrow, right? It is Saturday - you don't have to work?"

"That's fine by me. I told the others at work not to bother me unless it was an emergency," Mr. Weasley said

"Good."

They made their way to Diagon Alley the next morning, hoping to get all the supplies they needed, and maybe catch up with a friend or two. After they bought all their books and robes, quills and parchment, it was time to visit Fred and George's shop. As they entered, they saw a fellow 7th year, Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"Hey Justin, what brings you to Diagon Alley?" Harry asked, before the obvious answer came to him. But before Justin could answer, he asked another question. "Does this mean you're going back to Hogwarts as well?"

"Yeah, I am. I was just wondering who the Head Girl is going to be this year," Justin replied.

"That would be me," Hermione said. "Does this mean what I think it does?"

"You would be correct in your assumption. I'm the Head Boy, first Hufflepuff to have that title in fifteen years or something like that," Justin said. "But I really must be going; I'll see you on September first." He finished, as he started for the door.

Harry felt a great deal of relief at this news. Having members of the DA as Head Boy and Girl would minimize any problems for him, at least from other students. As he was thinking, he turned, coming face to face with a box of wriggling artificial worms.

"We are seeing how big of a market there is for unusual candy," George said, appearing beside Harry. "These are gummy worms that wiggle all the way down, literally."

"Where did you get them?" Harry asked.

"Same place that Honeydukes gets all their stuff, Germany," Fred replied, appearing on Harry's other side. "We also have a little surprise for you. We finished the watch, and made a few more. Here you go," he continued, handing him a new watch. "That is one of three others that we made separately. That one, and the ones we have, are the only ones that don't have the puking charm on them. You can do whatever you want with it on and no one will know."

"I don't think that I really need it. I do have my cloak," Harry said, trying to hand his watch back.

"Nonsense, you can't always carry that thing around, plus now it will be even easier to disappear for some alone time," George said, refusing to take the watch back.

"If Harry doesn't want it, I'll be more then glad to take it," Ron said.

"If we had planned to give one to you, it would be in your hand, not Harry's," Fred said.

"Thanks a lot," Ron replied snidely.

"And Harry," George whispered, leaning in close to Harry. "Don't give that away. It's not something we want to get lost."

"Don't worry about it," Harry said, a smile appearing on his face.

"Kids, if that's all we need then I think we should be going," Mrs. Weasley's voice rang out. "Fred, are you and your brother coming for dinner tomorrow?"

Harry didn't hear the reply. He was making his way over to Mr. Weasley. "I want to get something, but I would rather do it alone. So, if it's all right, I'll just meet you back at home in a little while."

"I don't see how that would be a problem," Mr. Weasley said, smiling.

The Weasley's and Hermione were on their way back as Harry moved down the lane towards a shop who's slogan was, _They want it, we've got it_.

Harry arrived back at the Burrow just as an owl was swooping through the kitchen window. It flew straight for Hermione, who was sitting on the couch. Landing on the back, it held out its leg. Hermione took the letter off, and saw it was from Professor McGonagall:

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_I am sure that you are aware there will be an increase in the number of first years attending Hogwarts this year. Because of this increase, it has become apparent that we my need more prefects to help control, and be an example to the younger students. I have also informed the Head Boy and I ask both of you to name one person to be made a perfect. I ask only that this person be a leader, and one worthy of the position. Please respond as soon as a decision has been made._

_Thanks,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"That explains a lot," Hermione said, handing the letter to Harry. Ginny and Ron read it over his shoulder.

"Who are you going to pick?" Ginny asked when she finished the letter.

"I don't know yet, but I'll tell you when I figure it out," Hermione replied.

The next morning Ginny was awoken by a tapping noise coming from somewhere in the room. "Mione, will you see what that is, I'm trying to sleep." When there was no reply, she pulled her pillow over her head, trying to drown out the sound. The tapping grew louder when she did this, and finally looking up, she saw an owl at the window.

"What are you tapping for?" She asked as she rose and walked to the window. When she opened it, the owl flew in, and Ginny noticed that a small package was attached to its leg. As soon as it was relieved it of its duty, the owl flew back out the window. Ginny opened the package and squealed with delight. There was a silver badge marked with aP lying at the bottom. With it also came a letter:

_Dear Ms. Weasley,_

_Your name was selected by Ms. Granger to be named a school Prefect. I hope that you accept this responsibility, but remember, it will be a big commitment on your part. Please send an owl with your answer, as soon as possible. _

_Thanks,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

**A/N: I ask you now that if you have read my story that you please review it. I would like to know what you like and what you dislike. Be honest with your review, I just ask you to not be rude. So if you would please, hit the button and tell me what's on your mind about the story.**


	8. Back to School

**A/N: The good news is that chapter 8 is up, the bad news is that due to timing conflicts and fore seen issues, this will be either the last or next to last chapter. I am sorry for this but I am going out of country for a few years and will not be able to continue. For those of you who have read my story from the beginning and liked it, I am sorry for ending my story short like this. One day I hope to finished it, but that won't happen for a while. Sorry.**

**A/N2: I would like to thank J.P. publicly for all his help. He helped me with editing and what not, and for this I say thank you.**

Chapter Eight

Back to School

Ginny and Harry were sitting in the living room of the burrow, Harry's head lying on her lap. She was gently playing with his hair, staring out a window, admiring the bright moon and few stars she could see.

"Ginny, I love you," he said, looking into the fire.

"I love you too," she replied, taking her eyes away from the window. He turned his face up to her and she leaned down and kissed him briefly. "Why don't we take a little walk?"

"Sounds like fun to me," Harry said, smiling. He sat up, allowing her to get up. She then grabbed his hand and pulled him up too. They walked out the kitchen door, hand in hand. As they were making their way past the garden, Hermione called out.

"Hey, wait up you two." Hermione and Ron were walking toward them from the side of the house. When they reached Harry and Ginny, Hermione continued, "Where were you two going?"

"Just for a little walk, what about you two?" Ginny asked.

"The same, but I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What?" Ginny questioned.

"Over here," Hermione said, grabbing Ginny's hand. As they walked away, Harry heard Hermione say something, which produced laughter in the younger girl.

"What was all that about Ron?" Harry asked, looking at his friend, expecting him to know the answer,

"I have no idea," Ron said, a blank expression on his face. "We were just sitting on the ground, enjoying a nice little conversation, when she saw you and Ginny walk out of the house and jumped up. She said something but I couldn't understand her."

Not completely satisfied with Ron's reply, Harry asked, "What were the two of you talking about?"

"School," Ron answered. "We were sitting there talking about who was going to be there."

"Well, I guess we'll find out in a couple of days, won't we," Harry said, trying to figure out what the girls could possibly be talking about. They sat there in silence, until Hermione and Ginny came back, both smiling broadly.

"You ready?" Ginny asked Harry.

"Yeah but what was all that about?" Harry asked, as they walked away from the other two.

"Just some girl stuff, you know," she replied.

For the second time that night Harry wasn't satisfied with an answer, but decided there was no use in trying to get more information from Ginny. They walked around, talking about school and Quidditch.

"Did Professor McGonagall say anything about you remaining captain?" But before he could answer she replied for him. "I sure that you still are captain, considering they don't pick a new one every year. I can't wait to play again."

Harry leaned in to kiss her when she had finished. Not expecting it, she flinched, hitting his nose with her chin. "I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to do that," she said to a laughing Harry, who was holding his face.

"It's okay," he got out, still laughing. "But you will have to pay for that. Kiss it and make it better."

She leaned in to give him a kiss on his nose, but as she did so he turned his head up, pressing his lips to hers. Ginny didn't pull back but deepened the kiss. Harry pulled her in close and she slowly moved her hands over his muscular arms, resting one on his chest.

"You have a perfect body," Ginny said, when their kiss finally broke, red in the face.

"Not nearly as perfect as yours," he replied, bring her lips back to his.

They stayed outside for a while longer, till Ginny finally said, regretfully, "We need to get back. Mum said tomorrow we are spending the day cleaning and getting ready to go back to school."

Mr. Weasley had once again arranged for a Ministry car. When they were all ready, and the trunks in the car, Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione jumped in the back, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in the front with the driver. When they reached King's Cross, they went through the barrier to platform nine and three-quarters in turn and looked around at all the faces. Some were new and some were old, but all were welcome.

"Harry," some one called out from behind him. He turned and was face to face with Neville Longbottom.

"Neville, how have you been?" Harry asked.

"I've been well," Neville replied. "I'm really glad that you came back. My gran said that she wanted me to come back. She said it would help me later on in life."

"Neville," Luna Lovegood said. "Hi Harry."

"Hey," Harry said back, a smile on his face.

"Neville, I think that we should go find some seats. Should we save some for the rest of you?" Luna asked.

"That would be great," Hermione said. "But we have to go up to prefect's carriage first."

Neville and Luna walked off, holding hands. Harry said, "I thought they would make a good couple."

"I always wondered if the two of them would get together. They both seem so happy," Hermione said. "But we have to get up to the Prefect's carriage. Come on Ron." They walked off, after Mrs. Weasley hugged them and told them to have fun and be good.

"The two of you have fun, too," Mrs. Weasley said, giving Ginny and Harry hugs in turn.

"I'll see you in a little while, okay," Ginny said to Harry, after giving her father a hug.

"Have fun, and remember you are welcome at my house anytime," Mr. Weasley said, holding out his hand to Harry.

"Thanks," Harry said, shaking his hand. "I have to go get on the train. I'll see you at Christmas." Harry walked onto the train and looked for Neville and Luna. He finally found them at the back of the train, in the last compartment. He walked in and sat opposite Neville and Luna. Neville looked up and smiled.

"Harry, I was wondering if you had decided to sit with someone else?"

"Why would I do something like that? Anyways, what did you do this last year?" Harry asked.

"I did some work for _The Quibbler_. Luna's dad said I could come back and work for him after school if I wanted. I really enjoyed it," Neville said, beaming.

"That's really cool. I've been wondering what everyone has been doing this last year," Harry said.

"I was, umm," Neville started, the smile fading, making sure not to make eye contact with Harry.

"If you want to ask me I don't mind, you can ask me anything," Harry said, sensing what Neville wanted to ask.

"I was wondering if what they said in the Prophet was true. I mean some of the things they said were hard to believe," he said, looking more relaxed. Harry answered their questions, choosing not to answer only a few, until they were joined by Ginny

"Hi Luna, how have you been?" Ginny asked.

"I have been fine," she replied. "I can see that you are doing fine also."

"Yeah, I have been keeping myself busy," Ginny said, smiling and looking at Harry, who was talking to Neville.

After Ron and Hermione joined them a little while later, the rest of the ride was full of laughter and accounts of the last year. When they reached the Hogsmeade's station they rode to school in a carriage together. It was a sad, yet exciting ride for Harry. All that happened to him in the school came flooding back to him. He turned to Ginny who was talking to Hermione, and remember that Hogwarts was responsible for her.

After the sorting and feast, Professor McGonagall got up for a speech and introduced the teachers. There were two new teachers, including the appointment of Professor Grubbly-Plank. Professor Lupin was back for another year in the Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching post, and Professor Slughorn had also returned.

When the feast was over, and the students were making there way up to their dormitories, Harry and Ginny were standing at the door.

"I have to go make sure that all these little rug rats know where to go."

"I'll come with you," Harry offered, noticing Professor McGonagall was making her way towards them.

"Potter, I would like a word," Professor McGonagall said as she reached them.

Harry turned to Ginny and gave her a hug, and nodded. "See you back in the common room." Turning to Professor McGonagall, he continued, "Yes, Professor."

"I would like to know if you have thought about what I asked you at the Weasley's home."

Harry nodded, "I have."

"I have talked to Professor Lupin and he has agreed to let you assist him this year if you would like," Professor McGonagall said. "I would like you to consider this, so you might learn not only the subject, but how to teach it."

"Okay," Harry said. "But I haven't made up my mind yet."

"That's fine, just a little help if you would like it."

"Thanks, Professor."

Harry reached the Gryffindor common room, some time later than he would have normally, due to the fact he had picked the longest route possible. His knowledge of the castle was not a surprise, with all his late night wanderings and that map of his. Harry walked through the door behind the portrait to find Ginny was waiting for him in his favorite place by the fire. He walked up behind her, and threw his arms around her neck.

"I was wondering where you had gotten off to. I was about to come look for you," she said, moving over allowing him sit down beside her.

"I was thinking about something that Professor McGonagall asked me to do, at that dinner," Harry said.

"I thought she just wanted to see how you were, after everything that had happened."

"Actually, she asked to take over a teaching post after this year. She wants me to be the Dark Arts teacher," he said, not wanting to make eye contact because he hadn't told her before this.

"That's really cool, I think it would be the perfect job for you," she said, putting her head on his shoulder.

"But what about being an Auror? I would probably love that job, too," he said.

"After all that has happened to you at the hands of the Ministry, I don't think that I would feel comfortable working for them if I was you."

"I guess that is one vote for the teaching job. Is there any other reasons that you want me take that job?" She just smiled at him and kissed him softly as she got up.

"I think that I need to get to bed. It's going to be a busy day tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night." She left him after another kiss. He sat there thinking long into the night.

The next morning, Harry awoke to the moving around of all his other mates getting ready for their first day back. Dean Thomas just looked at Harry when he sat up, and Harry knew it was because Ginny had chosen him. Seamus Finnigan looked as he did the last time they had met, only taller and a bit heavy. Neville had apparently gone to breakfast early to meet Luna.

"I can't believe that Neville found someone that would go out with him," Dean said.

"Back off him, you're just mad that he's got a girl and you don't," Ron said, putting Dean in his place. Dean and Seamus exited quickly after that little exchange.

"I can't believe that they're making fun of him for having a girl," Ron said, looking at Harry, clearly annoyed. "I mean, Luna can be weird at times, but there's nothing really wrong with her."

"Yeah, but we need to get down to breakfast," Harry said. They made there way down to the Great Hall, where they saw Ginny and Hermione sitting near the end of the table. As they sat down by the girls, Hedwig came swooping down and landed in front of Harry.

"Who's that from?" Hermione asked, after Harry opened the letter.

"Lupin, he says that he wants me to be in his room this evening at seven-thirty," Harry replied after reading through the letter.

"I wonder what he wants. Do you have any idea?" Hermione asked.

"I think that I have a very good idea, but that's for another time and place."

"Harry, Professor McGonagall told me that she offered you a job after you complete your education. The Heads at the school as a 'rule' don't offer the job to one as young as you. You apparently have proven to her that you have the maturity to handle the job. You, unfortunately, have the experience," Professor Lupin said quietly, after Harry had joined him for their arranged meeting.

"Do you really think that I can do this though? You seem to know what you are doing; don't you want the job as long as you can do it?" Harry asked in succession.

"Yes, I do enjoy this work, but I only accepted the job because no one else would. It will be a burden to teach this year. I'm under strict guidelines. I have to leave the school every full moon, and if I mess up just once, I'm out," Professor Lupin said, with a deep sigh.

"What do you think about me teaching?"

"I really think that you have proven that you can do anything you want. This is not a decision that anyone can make for you. You have to decide," Professor Lupin said. After a moment of silence he continued. "You can talk to me anytime, and when you have decided what you want to do, my door will be open."

"Thanks," Harry said. "But do you think that we could still have these little discussions, maybe even teach me what I have to do as a teacher? It might help me decide."

"I think that's a good idea, but I think we are done for the night," Professor Lupin said, and Harry got up to leave. "And Harry, your parents would be proud of you."

**A/N3: Tell what you think and depending on what is said,I might try to squeeze one more chapter before I leave.**


End file.
